1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having two rear lights attached laterally to the rear of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 62 076 B4 discloses a vehicle having a trunk lid. An airflow breakaway edge is integrated on the rear edge of the trunk lid for the air stream. The airflow breakaway edge is attached in a recess and is flush with the surface of the surrounding trunk lid. However, the airflow breakaway edge can articulate rotatably on the trunk lid into an upwardly pivoted spoiler position. At least one light is integrated into the airflow breakaway edge.
It is an object of the invention to improve a vehicle having rear lights attached laterally to the rear of the vehicle, in particular with regard to the aerodynamics.